


Cotton/Jerry Drabbles

by fmpwolf462



Category: No End (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Modern Era, Modern No End, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmpwolf462/pseuds/fmpwolf462
Summary: I have a lot of pieces and unfinished works, and I know I probably won't be adding more to some, so this is where I'm posting them! In honor of the comic returning, enjoy some CJ goodness. Each chapter will be tagged at the beginning if it includes any possibly triggering material. Also, the rating may change from chapter to chapter. Please check the notes and tags before reading!
Relationships: Jerry Edison/Tristan "Cotton" Khouri





	Cotton/Jerry Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Teen and up- for sexual themes

“Cotton?”

The man in question looked up, eyebrows rising with his curiosity. He answered quickly with a smile, “Yes?”

Jerry returned his smile before sitting at his side on the couch. He leaned in for a kiss, smiling even wider when he got one. Leaning his head into his husband’s, he hummed, “Do you have any plans this evening?”

Cotton kissed his head before leaning back into the cushion of the couch. He scratched his chin a moment, then pretended to check his watch. He let out a little laugh and replied, “No plans, have something in mind?”

The ginger patted Cotton’s shoulder with a mischievous glint in his eye. 

“I’m so glad you asked,” Jerry began, scooting fully into Cotton’s side. Cotton tucked an arm around his shoulders to complete their prime cuddle position. Jerry continued with excitement bubbling up in his chest, clearly giddy for some reason, “So, here’s what I was thinking. You don’t have anywhere to be, I don’t have anywhere to be, and the bedroom is  _ so _ empty right now. See where I’m going with this?”

As magnificent as Cotton tended to be at all times of the day, this was not his area of expertise, even after living under the same roof as Jerry for nearly five years. 

Cotton raised a brow, confused, “No, do the sheets need to be washed or something?”

His hand gently settled on Cotton’s thigh, Jerry sighed, “Honey…”

“Was I supposed to do the sheets today? Shit, I’m sorry Jerry,” Cotton rubbed at his eyes, wondering what other chores could have slipped his mind.

His husband groaned, reaching for his hand to kiss his fingers, “I love you, you sweet man. No need to apologize, it’s your turn to do the sheets next week.”

“Oh.” Cotton visibly relaxed his neck and shoulders, then immediately furrowed his brows. He mumbled, “Wait, if it’s not my weekend, why do you want to go to bed together? It’s like, six pm, not time for bed.”

Jerry shut his eyes. He breathed deeply, then held Cotton’s hand in his. “I know that you’re exhausted from the past two weeks, and I know I was busy several late nights with lesson plans this past week. So I was hoping we could spend the night on just us.”

Cotton’s eyes lit up, as they always did, when Jerry was involved. “Yeah, I’d love that. Is there somewhere you want to go? Dinner? Movie? Just a walk?” 

Jerry smiled and shook his head. He chuckled, “Cotton, I was hoping we could stay in.”

Unfortunately, Cotton  _ still _ didn’t seem to catch on. He nodded, “I’m not really in the going out mood either, but I would have if you wanted to. So, what do you want to do?”

“Let me answer your question with a question,” Jerry cleared his throat before asking, “How do you feel about doing me?”

Cotton stiffened. His cheeks betrayed him with a blush, “O-oh. Ohh, that’s what you- us, the empty bedroom, fuck, how did I miss that?”

Without a word of warning, Cotton pulled Jerry into his lap, then raised them both off the couch. Jerry snorted a laugh as Cotton carried him up the flight of stairs to their bedroom without a second thought. He hooked his arms around Cotton’s neck and sighed contentedly. Jerry definitely planned to spend the next few hours giving his loving husband attention.


End file.
